Summer Letters
by TailsPandR'sPlace
Summary: Hermione one night cares for an owl that ended up on her windowsill. See the letters of communication between her and the owl's owner
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at an HP fanfic. hope you enjoy. I wrote this quite sometime ago. Even though its called Summer Letters I didn't write it in the summertime. I had actually wrote this last November the twenty-first. Lol... 

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything. trust me the only thing I own at the moment is Vicks, Crush soda Orange Chapstick, the Avon Moisture Therapy tube lip gloss and the cold I currently have.

...If you want the cold I'll gladly give it to you. I serious have no problem with that.

On with the story.

Summer Letters

Dear Whom,

Late last night I was about to go to bed when something really loud hit my window, and I instantly became aware that it might've been a robber. But it was a stupid idea because my room is located on the second level of my home, so it couldn't've been that.

The the next thought that entered my head was that it could've been a letter from one of my friends; even though it was 1:12 a.m.

Curiosity got the better of me, so I went over to my window and peered throught the curtains and threw up the shades, and there to my surprise on my windowsill was an unresponsive owl with a small letter attatched to its leg.

I opened the window and brought the owl in. Oh how magnificant your owl is. She is so beautiful. You must have the best,(don't take that offensive.) I brought the owl in, and retrieved a recieving blanket from the last draw of my dresser and wrapped the owl in it. I took the letter off of her leg and opened it up, and instantly knew that the letter wasn't for me. I know what you are talking about anyways. You are so obvious! and what you are doing I think that is wrong. you should find help.

Anyways, the owl's wing was injuried, so I fixed it. Then this bloody bird peaked my right ear. Ow! No manners what so ever.

Anyways, I do hope this letter gets to you, and do respond back. I really want to know if this owl gets back to you and that she is safe.

From,  
G

P.S Does she have a name. Such a beautiful owl must have a wonderful and very interesting name.

Tell me what you think so far. Every chapter will be a letter communication from Hermione and the other person.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again. Let me make this very clear right from the start. SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE VERY SHORT due to the fact that each chapter is a letter from one of the persons to eachother.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All I own is this cold and cough.

G--------

You had no right to touch my owl. How dare you.

You also had to right to read my mail. I will have your head for that.

But she was injuried so you helped her, so I have to give you something in return. The envelope is for it.

Now we're even.

--------From DarkAncientMagic


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only thing I own STILL is my sick. But, it went into the tub.. You dont want to hear about it.

On with the story.

Dear DarkAncientMagic

I can not accept the money. I did a good deed, and now that I know that your owl has returned safely I am happy. I'm returning the gift. Thank you anyways I really appreicate it.

From,

(she had to think of a name for herself. She couldn't just keep calling herself G. That sounded like it was a gang name or something. It was basically not her, so she thought that since they went by DarkAncientMagic she should make up a name as well)

(So she signed it)

WiseBeyondYears

P.S. Do you go to school or anything? You don't have to reply, I'm just curious. I go to Hogwarts which is a wonderful school.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally went back to school today which I am waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay behind except one class; my medical class. Thats not importent

Disclaimer: I do own something now! A 200 drops bag of Halls cough drops.

On with the story!

Enjoy

WiseBeyondYears,

Stop being so modest and take the money. I can tell that you are a girl; a young one at that. I'm sending it back, so take it. If not, then throw it out. I don't need it anyways.

DarkAncientMagic

P.S. I go to the same school as well. Don't ask me what house because its none of your business. But I assure you that it is best one. You certainly are not in my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own

Dear DarkAncientMagic,

I am modest. I think its rude to take money from someone for a good deed. But since you insist and your letters snap as you are rude I'll take it. I will use the money to buy my new school books and supplies that I will be needing for this year.

I think that it is cool that you are from Hogwarts as well. It would be such a wonderful thing if we could become pen-pals.

Did you hear that there is new class this year? But, the turn around is if you are chosen you will recieve a letter by owl before school starts. Can you believe that; even if you wanted to be in the class you can not be unless you are chosen. It must be a real bummer to be really disapointed.

What do you think?

From,

WiseBeyondYears

P.S. I'm sorry if this letter is a bit on the messy side. Your owl and my cat do not get along. Your owl kept chasing my cat around and while I was writing she kept running by and over the letter.

I yelled at your owl and she only got madder and tried to peck me. Don't ask how I got the letter attached to her leg.

You should really teach her some manners.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nopperz

WiseBeyondYears-

Pen-pals!? Why the heck would I do that?

I already know about the new class. The class is called Body Enhancement. Basically we use potion dust, no wand and shout spells to affect our opponent.

I already ecieved my acceptance letter. I can't wait to start slamming people into the ground.

If your a little wimp don't wait for the postal owl to come to you.

You probably couldn't afford the books anyways.

DarkAncientMagic

P.S. Her name is Nauga. Just give her something to eat and throw your cat out of the room and she will be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It will be on my christmas list. Lol, just kidding

Dear DarkAncientMagic,

Your calling me a wimp, and you don't even know me. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. I could probably take you on anytime.

You sound mean. By the tone of your letters I bet you are from Slytherin. They are all quite mean. Well, except one. But we'll save that for another story.

Did you get any of your school things yet? I'm going to meet a few friends in Diagon alley and we are going to go shopping. Maybe I'll see you there. (HA!)

From,

WiseBeyondYears

P.S. You were right about giving her the food. I gave her some plain crackers and some wheat crakcers. She doesn't like the plain crackers but enjoys the wheats ones. (I don't have any owl food to give her.)


End file.
